Be My Last
by Loveless19
Summary: AU. At a very young age Shuichi showed great promise in the world of music One evening at a dinner party Shuichi gets to know Tohma Seguchi and Ryuichi Sakuma immediately winning their hearts and affections, changing his life forever.
1. X amount of Words

**Hi there! For those of you who are new to who I am I am Loveless19 and by far from being the brilliant creator of Gravitation. **

A little bit about me:

BlooDy-MaY is my beta because I can't spell worth crap even with spell-check (I know it's really sad .) and she is the one who helped me come up with the title .

I don't like flames (who does?) but I do love reviews and suggestions for further chapters (they make me update faster .)

Ok I'll stop rambling.

**Be My Last**

**Chapter One: X-Amount of Words**

I'm standing on a bridge,

I'm waiting in the dark,

I thought that you would be here by now,

There's nothing but the rain no forceps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you, oh oh.

I'm looking for a place,

I'm searching for a face,

Is anybody here I know?

Cause nothings going right, and everything's a mess,

And no one likes to be alone.

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you yeah yeah.

Oh! Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind, yeah yeah yeah y-e-ah,

It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?

I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you,

Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I,

I'm with you, I'm with you,

Take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, ah,

I'm with you, I'm with you

A young boy stood outside a grand house looking out into the distance as he let the memories envelope his sukura pink locks and cloud his deep amethyst eyes. On the outside the boy appeared to be the epitome of innocence, with wide eyes that shone like amethyst jewels in the debt of night and a heart shaped face that could charm anyone it met. What no one could see was the pain and disappointment that were imbedded deep within those sparkling jewels, and the true loneliness the boy faced. All his life he had been sheltered allowed only to play with his closest friend Hiroshi Nakano, and even lately not even that. Whether his parents feared outer influence or not, he was continually watched and always told never to speak to anyone, unless that directly addressed him, rater ironic for a child with the voice of an angel to never be able to express himself to a world he so truly wished he could join.

His name was Shuichi Shindou son of a high corporate money firm owner, Akito Shindou and his wife Shimaru Shindou, and brother to their daughter Maiko. Maiko had never been treated like Shuichi, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, Maiko was the traditional Japanese daughter, anything but out of the ordinary. All Shuichi's life he had been told that he was strange and that if he talked to people he would spread his strangeness, when he actually longed to speak and play outside with Hiro instead of always have to offer him tea and desert. He had been denied that freedom, his only comfort was to stay in his room and think, his only playmate his music and lyrics. Shuichi had actually begun to wonder why he was here, at this grand party that all the aristocrats and high society men and women attended. He didn't belong with them, he didn't fit in with their social agendas or their high expectations, sure he had the name, but that was all, and he didn't have the voice for it either.

Singing softly to himself Shuichi stared out across the extensive estate that lay before him, for Shuichi it was almost an alien sight, a emotion stirring deep inside himself almost to be compared to fear, a longing, a wanting and yearning to go away somewhere that was far from the reaches of his parents. Shuichi was so engrossed in the vast estate that he didn't hear someone approach him, or hear himself singing just loud enough for the audience in company to hear.

"You have a very beautiful voice; I don't think I've ever heard anything quite like it. What is your name?"

"Shuichi Shindou, I'm pleased to meet you." Shuichi mumbled softly, almost to the point of where the stranger could barely hear him, but the stranger had well trained ears and could hear the young angel quite clearly.

"My name is Ryuichi Sakuma. I was just fixing to go up and sing on stage when I noticed you out here, you seem very lonely will you come inside and sing with me?" Ryuichi asked offering his hand to the younger boy.

"Please Shuichi?" Ryuichi said clasping his hand in Shuichi's firmly and pulling the boy towards the entrance of the large house. Noticing the boy seemed to be frightened Ryuichi slowed down to try and comfort the young boy, smiling when they finally reached the stage.

"Have you ever heard my music Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked trying to get the young angel to speak once more in his beautiful voice.

"Yes I have. My friend Hiro loves your music and always allows me to listen to his, but I haven't seen him in so long so I haven't heard it in a while." Shuichi replied still looking at the floor.

"Then shall we sing one of the older ones you know? Which one do you like the best?" Ryuichi said stopping as he approached the entry to the stage.

"Umm…how about You Look So Fine I've always enjoyed that one…" Shuichi said still looking at the floor.

"Alight I've always had a soft spot for that one as well. Well shall we go on then?" Ryuichi said smiling kindly at the Shuichi who had begun to shake slightly.

"I'm sorry Sakuma-san if our son has been bothering you, he tends to do that quite often." Akito Shindou said approaching with his wife who grabbed onto Shuichi's arm almost painfully tight.

"It is no problem Shindou-san Shuichi-kun has done nothing wrong, I was actually asking him to come on stage and sing with me, he has a beautiful voice, and I would like to sing with him." Ryuichi said frowning as he saw Akito Shindou round on a now scared looking Shuichi.

"Is that true Shu-chan?" Akito asked shaking Shuichi and digging his fingernails painfully into Shuichi's arm

"Yes…" Shuichi said not looking up at his father.

"What have we told you about singing and talking? Huh? Look at me when I'm talking to you." Akito said yanking the young boys eyes to meet his.

"You let Maiko do it…you let Maiko talk and have fun…why not me as well?" Shuichi asked meekly looking at Akito right in the eyes.

"Because Maiko isn't a freak like you. What kind a boy has pink hair and purple eyes?" Akito said gripping Shuichi by his hair.

"And what kind of boy has the body of a girl, and a silky lush voice that makes everyone care about him on meeting? Huh? Tell me Shuichi, because I myself have been dieing to know for years." Gaining no response from the small boy, the only sound that could be heard around the large room was the loud smack of hand to cheek, and the thump of a body falling to the floor. Looking down indifferent at the now shaking boy at his feet Akito gave a smooth kick before smirking at the young boy.

"You disgrace me. Now apologize to Sakuma-san, we are leaving." Akito said making way to say his good-bye to Ryuichi.

"I wouldn't be getting to hasty about leaving yet Shindou-san. That is unless you would like me to report you to the officials for Child abuse and watch as your business goes down the drain." Tohma Seguchi of Nittle Grasper said standing with a few men around him.

"Seguchi-san…I'm sorry to cause such a problem for you, we were actually fixing to leave weren't we Shuichi-kun?" Akito said looking at the boy still sitting cowering on the floor.

"Yes father." Shuichi said getting up slowly and beginning to approach his father, each step becoming heavier.

"I don't think you will. Shuichi-kun I believe that Ryuichi-kun asked you to sing with him, would you please? It would greatly disappoint him if you didn't, and make him cry." Tohma said giving Shuichi an encouraging smile looking towards Ryuichi

"Yes Seguchi-san, arigato." Shuichi said turning to Ryuichi looking up at the man whose aura had become very dark.

"Do you still want to sing with me now Sakuma-san?" Shuichi said looking down at his feet in shame.

"Of coarse Shuichi, I would love to sing with you. No one should be forced to conceal such a beautiful voice; a gift that was naturally given at that. Come on Shuichi everyone is waiting." Ryuichi said grabbing Shuichi's hand and pulling him onto the stage.

TBC…

The song is "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne.

R&R please and I hope to see you all soon.


	2. Promise

_Welcome back to Be My Last! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Be My Last**

**Chapter Two: Promise**

**The theme song for this chapter is "I Promise You Walls" by Shiny Toy Guns**

"I have been watching for Shuichi for many years, Shindou-san. All the years you under mined and hurt him. I invited your family here tonight because I have decided its time something was done about it." Tohma said moving towards Mr. and Mrs. Shindou in an almost predatory stance.

"And what are you going to do about it Seguchi-san? Answer carefully; remember you are still but a boy, not even near the man you wish to be. Would you sacrifice your stance as a businessman and leader of an up and coming band? Would you, Tohma." Mr. Shindou asked walking towards Tohma.

"If it's to save that angel I, Ryuichi, and Noriko will risk everything. For to long you have held that boy at your mercy, manipulating his life to be nothing more than that of a doll, a carefully construed masquerade of the betrayal of innocence, and for to long I have sat back watching to see if anything would change." Tohma said.

"You can't take away our son, he is ours to do with as we please and you have no say in the matter. He has and will grow up as we see fit, and I will not allow a mere boy to change that. You may have learned a thing or two from your father and mother, but you still have a long way to go. Come dear let's go." Mr. Shindou said turning to his wife and daughter.

"Shindou-san I believe Tohma asked you nicely did he not?" Ryuichi asked walking towards Tohma and the Shindous all the time keeping Shuichi behind him.

"And I also recall a few years ago you being publicly accused of child abuse were you not? It sure would be a pity if that accusation was to reappear in the Japan Times now wouldn't it?" Ryuichi asked smirking as the look of shock crossed Akito Shindou's face.

"You see Shindou-san, as much money as you may have, why would you throw it all away for a mere child, who apparently means little if anything at all to you. He will never become the heir you require, and you obviously have a daughter who is more than capable of bearing children. So why waste your entire reputation for a son, whom you have never cared for, nor understood? Because we have all heard you define him as a "freak."

By now the small group had begun to draw the attention of the other guests in the room. Smiling triumphantly, Tohma approached Mr. Shindou. "I believe you were just leaving weren't you, Shindou-san?" leaning a little closer he whispered. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. You'll be hearing from my lawyer Hitai-san tomorrow." Then turning towards Shuichi Tohma reached his hand out to take the small hand.

"Shuichi-kun, you are going to be staying with Ryuichi and I from now on. Will you please come with me, and sing with Ryuichi once more?" Tohma asked leaning down to look into Shuichi's amethyst eyes.

"If you would like for me to Seguchi-san I will gladly sing for you." Shuichi mumbled managing a small smile for Tohma.

"You can call me Tohma, Shuichi. We are by the way almost family now." Tohma said pushing Shuichi towards the waiting Ryuichi.

Watching Ryuichi playing with Shuichi before they went on stage, Tohma smiled knowing that nothing would ever be the same. They would all stick together no matter what. He could still remember the first time he had ever met Shuichi so long ago; he had radiated complete calm and innocence. This however could not bury the pain etched in the wide violet gaze.

They had been at a party celebrating the end of Nittle Grasper's first successful world tour. Shindou Corp. was hosting the celebration and everyone could see just how much power Akito Shindou possessed. When Ryuichi had decided to step out for some air Tohma let his gaze fall over the occupants of the room. There were several small groups crowded around the food table, and a group of women sitting at a table sharing gossip, but what caught his eye was the small figure sitting on the couch across the room. The small boy or girl appeared to be no more than ten or eleven sitting on the couch with their eyes downcast and trying to blend into the lush cushions.

Getting up quietly Tohma approached the child trying not to startle it. Tohma smiled as he felt the young child's gaze fall on him.

"Hello you seemed lonely sitting here all by yourself my name is Tohma Seguchi. What is yours?" Looking closer at the child Tohma could tell that he was very nervous and almost appeared to be unwilling to talk.

"Are you Shuichi Shindou?" Tohma as patiently when he received no response. Receiving a small nod of affirmation Tohma sighed wondering why Shindou-san had never taught his son to speak.

"Have you ever heard our music Shuichi?" frowning a little Tohma tried another approach when the Shuichi wouldn't reply.

"Are you not allowed to talk to strangers?" receiving a nod of affirmation Tohma sat down on the couch.

"You know growing up my parents were very powerful like yours. Only difference is that mine past away last year. I really miss them. Ryuichi has always been my best friend ever since I was a small child. He is almost like a brother to me and sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't had him through that rough time. Do you have someone like that Shuichi?" Tohma asked looking at the small boy who was looking up at him with sympathy in his eyes.

"My…friend Hiroshi Nakano…he's always been there. But my parents won't let me see him anymore…" Shuichi said his voice soft from not using it regularly.

"Hiroshi's parents died several years ago and so he moved here to live with his uncle. My parents don't like me talking to anyone…my father says that "someone with a voice like mine" should never be allowed to speak. I know they are lying though. They don't love me…they only love my sister. Seguchi-san is that bad? The only person I have ever loved is Hiro. When my father found out he forbid me to ever see Hiro ever again and locked me in my room for days. I really miss him. Seguchi-san do you love Ryuichi-san like that?" Shuichi asked looking back down at his lap.

"Yes I do Shuichi, I would do anything in my power to protect him from harm, and I'm afraid it would kill me if he wasn't around all the time." Hearing Ryuichi calling for him in the background Tohma got up preparing to go and meet Ryuichi but stopped when a small weight found its way onto his lap.

"Will you be my friend Seguchi-san?" Looking down at the boy in his lap couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be your friend only if you will call me Tohma." Then taking out a small slip of paper Tohma slid it into Shuichi's small palm. "I will always be only a phone call away; don't ever be afraid to call me." Once more looking at the small figure in his lap Tohma let a small chuckle as Shuichi's eyes closed and his face buried itself in Tohma's jacket.

It was at that moment that Tohma realized that Shuichi was not just like any other child; he was special. He knew Shuichi still had a lot to live through in the coming years, but he was certain he would be right there by Shuichi's side.

Looking back at the two men standing away from him Tohma knew he no longer had one love, Ryuichi, but two. His love for Ryuichi and Shuichi wasn't one of passion, or the burning fire of lovers, but a love of protection a love to last a life time.

Many claim love to be a figment of the imagination carefully construed to manipulate the human mind into believing in destiny, but perhaps in the moment Tohma began to believe not in the manipulation of the mind but in the destiny to protect and care for the two people he loved the most; one of them a long time friend the other a boy, an enigma, stirring the winds for a coming storm.

OMG!!!! It's been so long, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. ): I've had writer's block, a crancky phsycotic mother who is scared that I'm gay, and graduation in a little more than a month. (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will stick around for the next one.

I really enjoy getting reviews from everyone, and anytime any of you want to chat or maybe get a look at what might be coming next add me to your messenger lists.

MSN: Gmail, and neopets: (just take off the gmail for gaia and neopets)


End file.
